Betrayal
by savvy-08
Summary: A story about a princess of Raglan, that her uncle has betarayed their family and is trying to take over the throne [pg 13 may be violence]


Betrayal  
  
Authors note! Hi I'm Steph I wrote this a while ago, and I decided I was going to continue it not that long ago. I found it was ok but I want to know if it is good enough to continue. all the characters are mine ;D glad to say. the names made up totally by me!!;D but, Raglan castle is a real castle I had to find a good 1 to use, but it is in ruins sad to say.. but a good, very good portion of it is still standing! Its amazing how it looks!! And of course Wales is a real place lol. these weren't actual kings queens or princesses. oh and also this story was inspired by my favorite book ever The Dark Tower by Sharon Stewart it is about the French Revolution, I highly recommend reading it, it is so interesting! As far as reviews it would be nice to have sum im not going to be like some ppl and demand them or not write more, I just simply want reviews for this first chapter to see if it is good enough to keep writing, flame if u want ppl have their opinions, and feel free to correct me if I did something wrong!! Thx -Steph ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1- Mysterious Visitor and a New Friend.  
I am, Anastasia Dominica Lander, Princess of Wales, Daughter of Ferdinand Lander The II King of Wales, and Cassabella Bristol Queen of Wales. We live in the castle of Raglan.  
  
That has the most beautiful long gallery in all of South-East Wales! I love to stroll down the long slender red carpet looking at the magnificent paintings, but I especially adore the marble stone fireplace.  
  
Yes, I know there are many fireplaces in Raglan, but this one in particular is astonishing. Within the white marble there are two figures carved a female in a long gown on the left and a man on the right in a robe.  
  
Today, I was too caught up looking out onto the far rolling hills with farms scattered here and there. A sunset that was rose pink and violet with golden skies had just started over the horizon. It was as beautiful as can be; the sight would just take your breath away.  
  
I was suddenly interrupted by a blow of a horn. Thoughts had run through my head at that moment. Has Papa come back already? Indeed he had. He rode gallantly into the courtyard through a large crowd of cheering people and then through the main gate.  
  
At once I bounded from the window seat, forgetting I had pulled the curtain behind me when I sat down. Once again I had almost fallen over getting caught in the curtains. Just then Madame Tourzel came through my chamber door.  
  
"Miss Lander, your mother wishes that you would be downstairs at once." Madame Tourzel said sternly.  
"Yes, Madame," I said struggling to get out of the tangled curtains.  
"Come now, Miss you are going to wrinkle that dress of yours. You must look your best for our guest." She said while putting her hands on her hips frustrated. I finally wriggled free.  
  
"But Madame, Papa is not a guest. This is his palace isn't it?" I questioned.  
"Of course it is, now come we don't want to keep them waiting!" Madame Tourzel said quickly as she fixed my dress and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.  
  
"Hurry now Miss" Madame Tourzel said while almost dragging my down the stairs by my hand. By the time we got to the landing, I pulled my hand away quickly it was as red as a cherry and had gone numb.  
  
Madame Tourzel pulled the bangs out of my face and tucked them behind my ears; fixed my dress and shoed me off to the courtyard. I saw my Maman standing waiting for Papa to get off his horse. She looked beautiful as always, wearing her favorite blue Journe Gown. The velveteen was so beautiful itself; it especially was great for this hot day.  
  
It was in June the 30th of 1480. Papa got off his trusty steed and gave Maman a kiss on a cheek and a big hug since he hasn't seen her in a week. "Papa!" I ran into his arms. Papa kissed me on the forehead lightly. "How are you my darling?" He said anticipating. "Great Papa, how was your journey, did you find your brother?" I asked. "Yes I did. and I also had time to get my daughter something as well." Papa replied. "Oh, Papa you didn't?!" I said surprised. He got a guard bring him a big white box; the guard bowed and handed me the box. I opened the box and moved the tissue paper aside. There was the most beautiful green Spanish Saya I have ever seen!  
  
"Oh Papa, it's beautiful! How did you know I wanted this?" I asked curiously. "Well my dear, I've seen you look in books and seeing these beautiful dresses with awe. Nothing but, the best for my little sweetheart you know!" He said gingerly. I gave Papa a kiss on the cheek and ran to my chambers to try it on immediately.  
  
Maman had already ordered my ladies in waiting to help me put the dress on. They started putting on my corset. "Ow! Charline don't pull so hard!" I yelped gasping for air. "All apologies miss." Charline said quickly. They quickly put on my chemise. I never really liked them but they were better than thick nylon over the arms in June.  
  
Then they put my arms up and slide down a green bodice and tied the sides. Oh I wish they would not tie strings so tight; I am not used to these types of dresses I hope I don't fall over. It will all be worth it because this is the dress I have always wanted!  
  
Finally I then stepped into the Saya and it fit perfectly! I was so pleased. With final tightening I was all ready. I told them to wait while I checked in the box for any more surprises. That is where I found a floppy hat! That was a hat I always wanted. Annabella one of my ladies in waiting suggested I tied my hair in a bun and braid it with pink lace. I agreed with the idea and sat down while Charline and Annabella worked on my hair, and at the same time, Autumn and Amber did my makeup.  
  
How I some times disgusted being pampered. One day I would love to learn how to do things on my own. I think I would find it hard with my dark brown hair that is so thin and knotty. Madame Tourzel usually lectures me on how I do my hair if my ladies in waiting are not available. She is a stern woman, very strict and everything has to be perfect. She is the one that teaches me to be polite and to have etiquette. I told Maman she bosses me around, but she says that I need to learn it and she is only bossing me around so I get it right.  
  
Maman I found was very nice and pretty but she was stubborn and was well spoiled by Papa. She had always wished I had blonde thick locks of hair like hers but I got Papa's hair. One thing she adored was my green eyes. I am quite fond of them, green is my favorite color. I finally woke up from daydreaming and my ladies in waiting were finally done.  
  
I reached to the edge of my dresser where my floppy hat lay I fit it perfectly on my head and tilted it to one side. I had always wanted to that but Madame Tourzel did not approve of it, but she was not around. I then slipped on my best pair of green slippers. I could not wear heels yet my ankles felt weak when I tried to walk and I would fall. Madame Tourzel said it was not normal for a girl at 15 to have weak ankles. She said I was lucky enough to have her to train me to wear heels now.  
  
I find being a girl so hard, sometimes I wish I was a boy they don't have to learn etiquette; but I do not prefer to do work. It may be ok because I do not care for crocheting it's very confusing.  
  
I burst through the door down the stairs and through a door to the Great Hall where there was a table placed in the far end of the hall, with all my family sitting and there a seat was waiting for me. Just as I walked swiftly towards the table a man appeared before me. He introduced himself.  
"Henry Lander, you must be Miss Anastasia I presume?" He said with a grin on his face, as he held out his hand. He awkwardly shook my hand and looked at me as if he was evil. "Pleased I'm sure!" I said quickly trying to clear up the awkwardness. Papa walked toward me smiling.  
  
"Anya you look so beautiful in that dress and that hat it's just stunning!" Papa complimented. "Really, Papa... I love the dress so." I said twirling around for everyone to see. "Yes it is lovely," Maman said quickly "Now don't doddle we have a guest and we must not starve him!" Maman added. We all had been sat down.  
  
Oh how I loved supper, we only had the finest foods. The pasties were just delicious Maman says not to eat too many or ill get pudgy and princess are not supposed to be pudgy. How Maman and Tourzel nagged me so on etiquette. Everything always has to be at the highest standards. I guess it is that way when you are a princess.  
  
"So, Miss Anastasia how old are you now?" Uncle Henry spoke up. I took a sip of some October Ale, how I preferred that over wine, wine is so bitter. "Fifteen, ill be sixteen on the 21st of August." I replied clearing my throat. "Ah, I see," Uncle Henry said "So you will soon be married I presume? Have you found the lucky young man yet?" He added. "No sir. uh may I call you Uncle Henry?" I asked as politely as I could; I saw Maman glare at me. "Of, course my child! But you do wish to marry some day don't you?" He interrogated. "Well, yes Uncle Henry. When I am at least 19 and have found the right man I may." I said looking at Maman who was now looking furious. Maman had always wanted me to be married when I was young she did not marry Papa until she was at least 20 and she thought it was wrong. Papa laughed breaking the ice.  
  
"Now where is that food we must not sit here in silence?" He said happily. At once foods on platters were brought onto the beautiful oak table. There was cavier but I would refuse to eat it although Maman did not approve. I grabbed a roll and some minestrone soup. I do not like meat very much ill have it sometimes but most of the time, I'd rather have soup or vegetables.  
  
I started thinking of my horse Aero and how I hadn't rid him in awhile. Horse back riding was one of my favorite pastimes and my horse was simply beautiful. His coat feels like black velvet it is darken than the sky late at night, the lovely white mane; it's as white as the snow in winter and the frosty blue eyes they could stop any person or animal in its tracks.  
  
Aero got his name because right on the left side of his hip there is an arrow shape that is white colored. I decided to change the spelling so it would be original. I had just got him for my 13th birthday we haven't been parted since. I often will sneak out during the night to see Aero. I decided I must see him today!  
  
"Papa, may I ride Aero today?" I asked eagerly. "Of course, you must meet a new boy I hired to take care of Aero he is very charming I must tell you." Papa said with a wink. I laughed, Papa was always teasing me like that, but I did enjoy it he was always so funny.  
  
We all finished up and I headed out to the stables in my best horse riding outfit. I pulled the stable door open. Boy this is sure heavy. I finally heaved it open, there I saw a boy about my age feeding Aero my horse. He is feeding MY horse!  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" I said furiously. "Umm, miss I was j-just feeding umm this h-h-horse." the boy said stammering. I looked at him oddly. "You are not to feed this horse, this horse is mine and no one is to touch it!" I said still angry. "I-I know this is your horse, I- I." He said looking down at the floor. "You what. speak up boy?" I said bitterly. He took off his hat and looked at me. "I-I watched you ride this horse, it is a great horse. I went to y-your father to ask if I could help take c-care of him." He said still a little scared. "Papa. oh you are the one he has sent to look after Aero." I said laughing uneasily. I looked to the ground.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry I didn't remember, so what is your name may I ask?" I said changing the subject. "Oh, that's ok miss. I am Aeron; I believe you are Anastasia Dominica Lander the Princess of Wales?" He replied. "Why yes how did you know?" I said curious. "Your father is a great man and I have known of you since I was 8." Aeron said. "You have known of me?" I asked puzzled. "Yes my family worked in the palace and I was raised there I would pass by you each day and you would not notice me. Then one day I asked who that pretty girl is, my father told me who you were." Aeron said looking at the ground. I blushed slightly.  
"Well I am sorry that I did not notice you; hopefully we can be friends!" I said smiling. Papa was right he was very charming and good looking as well. He was not much taller than me although I was quite short. He had ice blue eyes just like Aero my horse, with jet black hair that looked like silk. All he needs is an arrow mark in white and he could be the human version of my horse! I laughed to myself.  
  
"What is so funny?" He said looking at me. "Oh you are just a striking resemblance to someone I know that's all." I said laughing slightly. "Aero. err Aeron, would you like to come to the palace I'd love to show you around." I said quickly. "Of course miss, I just have to go and tell my mother that I will be gone for awhile." He answered patting Aero on the forehead. "May I come I would love to meet your mother." I said gingerly. "Alright then lets go, I bet I can beat you to that tree over there" He said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah..." I took off my boots and threw them to the side of the stable. We ran off and I was ahead and then him, I pulled ahead again but then I had tripped on a rock and fallen over. I started laughing, I guess he didn't notice me but he tripped over me and feel a few feet from me. We laughed quite a bit and got up and ran over to his farmhouse.  
  
How quaint it was, I wish Papa could give them more money so they could afford something bigger. We walked through the door I looked around not much inside the house. Three chairs that looked pretty old, a table with cracks in it, another table with a rusty bucket of water on it, with an old cutting board with some vegetables from the garden I guessed, in each corner there were cobwebs, and the floor was as dirty as can be.  
  
"Mom, this is Miss Lander." Aeron said tugging at his mother's sleeve. "Is that the Princess of Wales?" His mother said startled. She was a tiny women, very slender, had dark brown hair. I figured Aeron got his looks from his father but the Ice blue eyes from his mother. I curtsied.  
  
"Yes I am Princess of Wales Anastasia Dominica Lander, nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out, she shook my hand warmly; her smile was as warm as her handshake. "Nice to meet you as you know I am Aeron's mother, Miss Aldridge" She said smiling. "Miss Aldridge, may Aeron come to the palace with me I would like to show him around." I said. "Of course what a lovely idea, now Aeron be back for supper alright?" His mother said sternly. "Ok Mom!" He said running out the door with me trailing behind him. 


End file.
